


You Can't Have Babies Without Having Sex In The First Place

by velvetcat09



Series: Ginhiji Omegaverse [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata, Domesticity, Lactation, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Scenting, Slice of Life, Top Gintoki, alpha Gintoki, omega Hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: I finally write the sex scene.----Collections of the smutty stuff in between the original story
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Ginhiji Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

This is a premise so cliché even the one writing it is embarrassed about the entire thing. So Gintoki is currently at work. He’s doing his job as the Yorozuya of Edo, he’ll do whatever the hell it is out there for money, literally that’s what the name implies—please, he needs money because Hijikata won’t stop ordering ramen and Ikumatsu’s ain’t exactly the cheapest. So, Gintoki is at work, along with him the two brats and their dog. As what you’ve already known from the original episode, story, this leaves Hijikata alone at the apartment.

No, this wasn’t on that day where he cleaned the house and found Gintoki’s stash of porn and toys. This the one where before Gintoki found him, Hijikata was actually lounging around enjoying himself being lazy. It’s still somewhere at noon, Itou sends his report usually after dinner so Hijikata really doesn’t have anything else to do for the day. Sometimes he cleans the house, sometimes browses the internet (trying to read as many articles he can find about pregnancy and he can only do this when nobody’s around because the entire time his face is pretty much red as tomato), sometimes catching up with day-time drama that he’s never watched before (because if you’re not a housewife that has nothing to do except wait for your husband to shout ‘tadaima’ drunkenly nearly close to supper, then there’s no way you can catch this kind of drama with its pointless time slot. Yeah, these ones are specifically made to cater _that demography_. Hijikata shudders at the feeling of himself joining the cursed group). Sometimes, on the occasion that he’s too _blank_ to do anything, Hijikata sniffs around.

He sits on Gintoki’s desk chair, a lot. To the point that his alpha’s scent no longer the one dominating the old chair but it’s turning into his own. This fact makes the raven clicks his tongue every time he realizes it, because Hijikata always forgot. Good thing no one is there to notice his embarrassing repetitious discovery every time.

Nowadays he digs around Gintoki’s (their’s, honestly) closet and wears Gintoki’s trademark yukata when the man isn’t home. Only during desperate time that he resorts to Gintoki’s pillow and futon, those are incredibly easy for the alpha to notice when Hijikata leaves his scent behind, he can’t exactly wash it and put it back in the closet. Unlike the yukata.

Hijikata finds it like killing two birds with one stone to wear Gintoki’s yukata in the bathroom. It’ll reek of his desperate scent and he can just wash it right away, taking a bath as well, that’s three birds in fact. Because definitely, _definitely_ he’ll soil the clothing.

The omega arches his back, griping tightly on the collar part where he has his nose buried deeply into the fabric, inhaling every last bit of his alpha’s lingering scent. The other hand has traveled down to in between his legs, fingers buried deep. The entire bathroom reeks of his pheromones and his slick, no doubt that he has to take a long bath after this.

His fingers follow a short pattern of one deep inhale and three in-outs. Hijikata tries his best to mimic the way he remembers Gintoki doing it, but memories tend to get real hazy during this kind of time. It’s nothing like the way he likes it, Hijikata isn’t going to lie that he really misses that huge dick—Ah, his finger just scrapes the right spot and his whole body twitches in pleasure, his toes curling in the air. That sound-sex of wet noise and ragged pants being muffled by the yukata fill the room nicely.

No one is at home, no one will hear nor interrupt what he’s doing in the bathroom but Hijikata finds it habitual to instead stifle his moans. He exhausts his throats, open-mouthily moans into the fabric of Gintoki’s yukata. That musky scent—his alpha has a distinct scent. True that it’s childishly sweet from all the strawberry milk he drinks every single day, but when you truly have your nose buried into that smell, you’d find something close to Autumn rain. There is something sharp and hidden, something very masculine under all that sweetness that makes Hijikata feels lightheaded with each sniff.

Hijikata would never admit it but his omega self truly relinquish control over his body whenever he gets a whiff of his alpha’s pheromone. Moments like this when he’s all alone, Hijikata lets his omega self takes hold of the wheel, he trusts his instinct to know the pleasure spots.

He plucks his hand out, wet from his slick. Gintoki once said something about it being rather sweet, Hijikata had yet to give his mate the long overdue bonk to the head for that remark. He takes the end of the yukata, scrunches it up and begins pumping his dick. The fabric provides a nice friction to his aching length. Though neglected, his hole is still producing an abundant amount of slick. This is something that Hijikata finds recently. He produces slick quite a lot during this time and _very easily_. He doesn’t know if Gintoki knows this, but he has excused himself to the bathroom more often than before. Hijikata lies and blames it on bladder issue but really, _really_.

“G-Gin—” Hijikata bucks his hips, eyes fluttering as he quickens his pace. He wishes he’s taken Gintoki’s toys, but Hijikata is still way too embarrassed to play on his own. Thus, he resorts to the conventional manner of jacking himself off with his mate’s clothes, _in_ his mate’s clothes.

His hips stutters when he’s close and he bites at Gintoki’s yukata. His other hand makes its way towards his aching hole to fuck himself again. It’s an awkward position but he couldn’t care less, he’s close and that’s all that he cares about. Hijikata takes another deep breath, inhaling all that is left of his mate in this piece of cloth.

His body convulses when he cums into Gintoki’s yukata. Hijikata lets go of his bite because if he keeps that persistent hold as he hits orgasm, he’ll sure to tear a hole. His cries of his alpha’s name is clear as daylight. Hijikata sags onto the bathroom floor, it’s cold against his skin that is on fire. Absentmindedly, he rests one hand over his abdomen. Hazily he gazes down as he rides the afterglow. There’s definitely a bump now, it’s not yet prominent but there’s no denying it, especially when he’s naked like this. Hijikata takes another long sniff at his alpha’s yukata, letting the remaining scent blankets him as he slows down his breathing.

He’ll have to wash himself good, then wash the yukata, probably clean the bathroom as well. He’ll get rid of any evidence that this ever happened. If Gintoki finds out—he can’t have that yet, even if the articles say it’s totally fine, Hijikata is not yet ready. He’ll admit it, he’s lowkey scared that it’ll injure the baby or something, Gintoki isn’t exactly tame when it comes to sex.

He needs to get rid of any lingering smell in this room.

…

Hijikata takes another long sniff.

_Five more minutes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sex scene that I owe you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene that follows after chapter 17
> 
> i suggest reading the chapter first before going here for more context, or read the entire fic first, that's great as well, otherwise this entire thing wouldn't make sense.

They stare at each other.

“Tou—”

“No.”

“PLE—”

“NO.”

The scene fades into black.

A rustling sound and then light ignites the room again when Gintoki turns it back on.

“What the hell, who turned off the light, tch.” Gintoki scoots back into the nest. “Toushiro—”

…

Gintoki stares at the big lump in the middle of the nest. Hijikata has successfully cocooned himself with all the blankets, making a ridiculous hill.

“Honey,”

…

“Darling,”

…

“Hijikata Toushirou, love of my life, Gin-san and his jr. are begging you—”

…

“ _PLEASE, MY DICK IS BEGGIN—_ ”

A barrage of pillows hit the alpha’s face in rapid succession. It’s like Hijikata is mashing all the button in a sick combo that doesn’t let any room for the opponent to recover. If there are lifebars on top of their heads right now, Gintoki would’ve been ko’d long ago.

“I’m tired!”

“Tired my ass! You’re throwing all these like you’re in a dodge ball national tournament!”

“Shut up! I’m going to sleep!”

“C’mon, just one round, it’s a good nightcap, yeah?”

Hijikata throws the last pillow at Gintoki’s face.

“Fuck off, go sleep on the couch!”

In another time, when the alpha’s head isn’t wrapped around his own dick right now and less frustrated with his insanely difficult mate, Gintoki would’ve be the one who apologized first and tries to get back into bed with Hijikata. He’s pass the point of letting pride gets over his head, Gintoki swears. These past months are a testament on how much he’s swallowed his pride to take care of Hijikata.

But fuck, if Hijikata isn’t one hell of a mate.

Gintoki angrily picks up the thrown pillow before turning away for the door. He unconsciously lets out a low growl when he leaves the room. The alpha sets himself as comfortable as he can (with a sour mood like that, there’s no way he can get relaxed), plopping the pillow behind his head, and then turning the TV back on. He decides to watch any late show still available until his eyes doze off.

* * *

Hijikata closes his eyes. He’s tired, so he goes to sleep.

…

He’s really tired. Seriously.

…

He’s tired and not feeling a single bit at loss and guilty about what just happened. He’s absolutely exhausted, his body aches all over the place, he just wants to sleep and wake up late tomorrow.

…

He’s tired, oi. Stop it already, what’s with this narration, hey, give him a break, he’s pregnant, oi.

…

Hijikata glares at the ceiling with wide open eyes and heat pooling inside him. He cannot sleep. Not with the guilt nagging his conscience (You love your mate, don’t you? You love Gintoki, right? What you did is really cruel to Gin-san, Oogushi-kun.) (Shut up, permhead!). Not with how he’s practically surrounded with the very essence of that annoying alpha’s scent in this nest. And speaking of nest, the fit he threw just now messed with the nest and now it’s no longer as comfortable as before. Hijikata uses this as an excuse for him to get out of the futon and walks towards the door.

Hijikata doesn’t immediately slides open the door, he stands there like a colossal fool first, steeping in his own stupidity over his uncalled reaction before.

He’s been somewhat of a jerk towards his mate just now. Gintoki has been nothing but good to him, especially after what they’ve been through. They were doing just fine before that small quarrel, but of course, it’s not Hijikata if you don’t have him acting stubborn, right?

Always with the need to one-upped the other man. He’s tired, but like Gintoki said, he’s not _that_ tired; he can indulge his mate with a blowjob or something. It’s not like Gintoki has been at it endlessly, the permhead alpha has, in fact, been very considerate of Hijikata’s well-being. They’ve only had sex like twice or so, after they found out that it’s perfectly safe to do it.

Plus it’s more or less Hijikata’s own fault for leading Gintoki into thinking like that. Building a nest, scenting over each other; those are pretty much foreplays, aren’t they?

The futon is too cold without Gintoki as the heater.

…

Right. He owes Gintoki an apology.

Hijikata slides open the door. “Gintoki—”

Sprawled over one of the sofas is his alpha with drool already pooling on the side of his face. The TV is already on static, indicating that it’s well past any broadcasting hour. Hijikata blinks at first, then frowns—how long did he stand there?

His first instinct is to approach and wake up his mate just like his initial idea, the raven stops within a short step away from the sleeping permhead. Peering at the alpha, Hijikata forgoes his desire to wake him. He debates whether to go back to the room and bundle himself in the nest or stay here with Gintoki.

In the end, Hijikata sits on the floor, resting his head on the cushion of the sofa, his face a grasp away from Gintoki’s. And with that, Hijikata follows Gintoki to drea—

**“NO! FUCK NO! ABSOLUTELY NO! LIKE HELL IT’S GOING TO JUST END THERE! FUCK WHOEVER DOING THE NARRATION! WHERE’S THE SEX SCENE?! THIS IS THE HORNY SIDE OF THE MAIN STORY, RIGHT?! THIS IS WHERE ALL THE JUICY HOT SHIT ARE STORED, RIGHT?! WHERE’S GIN-SAN’S SEX SCENE, OI!!!!!!!!”**

Gintoki jolts up from the sofa to tear apart the script. Hijikata too stunted to even shout back at the alpha, mostly from the disorientation, but also because he more or less shares the same sentiment with what the alpha just screamed.

The silver haired alpha then picks Hijikata up and carries him to their room.

“Wh—”

Despite his brusque appearance right now, Gintoki lays Hijikata down gently, incredibly careful with everything else that isn’t his own face right now that is sporting a comical anger.

“We’re having sex, I’m not going away again, we’re having sex tonight.” Hijikata smacks Gintoki’s head when the alpha has the audacity to add a growl with his demand.

“I was going to invite you back to bed before you just drool all over the sofa, permhead!”

“Invite me back? So, we’re having sex? We’re doing it? Right now? Yes?” If Gintoki has a tail, it’d be wagging excitedly right this instance. The change of his façade can be a little disorientating sometimes, though Hijikata is now used to such thing. It’s their balance, where Hijikata tends to be predictable, Gintoki is his opposite. But always, Hijikata knows the sincere emotion within the alpha.

Hijikata shoves the eager man’s face away with his hand, his own face already beet red. “I was only thinking about giving you a blowjob, don’t get too excited…”

The raven jerks when he feels wet tongue slipping through his fingers. Gintoki holds his wrist in place as he peers between the digits, a crinkle at the edge of those red eyes.

“I appreciate it, but how about I service you, instead. Don’t want you to hurt your jaw.”

Hijikata can feel the grin against his palm.

* * *

The thing about Sakata Gintoki, is that this damnable alpha is probably the biggest tease in the entire Kabuki-cho. That is to Hijikata Toushirou’s extent of knowledge. It’s not like he knows any other tease in the entire town, not like he spreads his leg to any other person besides Gintoki. He wouldn’t know.

Hijikata’s grip around the fabric underneath him is similar to a person giving birth at this point, it almost makes the both of them worried for a second of Hijikata going into labor. He’s not. If you’re reading this, then you know what really happens with Hijikata and the baby, so it’s not going to happen right at this moment.

“E-enough already—” Hijikata is a writhing, moaning mess right now; and it’s just from Gintoki constantly pressing against the bundle of nerves within Hijikata. Slick already drenching the futon, their combined scents suffocating the room.

Gintoki leans down to capture Hijikata’s lips in a heatful kiss, prodding for the omega to open his mouth, and their breaths collapsed into a single thread of saliva. The alpha remains relentless in stretching his omega’s hole wide. “G-Gin—” Everything feels too hot for Hijikata. His jet black hair clinging to his damp forehead, Hijikata reaches one hand over Gintoki’s dick and aligns it with his rim. “Jussst—get in—a-already…”

“Alright, alright,” One more kiss and then the alpha slides himself easily inside his mate, the slick providing great lubrication. He sheathes himself until the base, and both of them releases their sighs of pleasure.

Slowly, Gintoki moves his hips, careful in his thrusts. It’s slow fucking, it’s fucking slow; this isn’t their usual pace, but neither is this their usual setting. The way Gintoki handling him like fine China every time they do this when Hijikata’s carrying their pup—it makes the omega’s head dizzy and heart too warm from the amount of love spreading through their bond. Whether Gintoki realizes it himself or not, the way he treats him right now makes Hijikata falls in love again with this idiot samurai.

He reaches up, and there need no verbal command for Gintoki to lean down for another kiss and scenting. They bury their noses against each other’s neck while Gintoki thrusts into him ever so carefully. The slowness itself turning both of them even more from the intimacy of it all. Flush against flush, Gintoki’s scent enveloping him like a comfort blanket. Hijikata melts into Gintoki’s kiss.

Feeling that he’s nearing it, the silver haired man adds a little to his rhythm, pounding just slightly for more friction. He trails kisses across Hijikata’s neck and chest, sucking at the fair skin and biting just lightly. The raven in return cards through Gintoki’s hair, scraping against the scalp. Hijikata has come to learn of his alpha’s weakness with his hair specifically. When he rakes it in a certain way, Gintoki would shudder; and Hijikata knows he’s just hit the perfect spot when the alpha has a little stutter to his thrusts and there’s a low hiss escaping his lips.

Gintoki takes one of Hijikata’s nipple in his mouth and the other in between his finger. It’s Hijikata’s turn to shudder, almost arching his back. The alpha laps over it, sucking and teasing the bud. He matches it with his pace.

“G-Gin—!” Hijikata jolts and instinctively clenching himself against the alpha.

“To-Toushi—” Gintoki groans at the added friction, feeling Hijikata’s wall practically scraping at his cock. He sucks hard at Hijikata’s nipple and not long after that, the omega comes with a choked cry.

Something squirts out inside Gintoki’s mouth and he feels something just splattered next to his face.

They both freeze.

Hijikata looking frazzled as he just hits his orgasm, staring with eyes too wide and breaths too raged at Gintoki who pulls back slightly to observe what just happened.

Gintoki feels something wet trailing near his ear and he wipes it with his hand. He stares down at his wet-from-another-thing-entirely finger, then at Hijikata’s face, then at Hijikata’s chest.

Leaking from those two perky, rosy buds are white liquid.

Gintoki realizes of the sweet milky taste in his mouth right now.

“Toushirou…”

“ ** _AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** ”


End file.
